Opera time table W19/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 05.05.2014 - Monday/Montag 02:03 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 05:06 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 07:10 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 08:56 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 10:35 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 12:35 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 14:52 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 16:22 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 18:55 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 20:32 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 22:43 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 06.05.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:57 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 02:43 Hans Werner Henze - Die Bassariden (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 04:38 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 06:28 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 07:56 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 09:30 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 12:27 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 15:07 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 16:42 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 18:29 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 20:15 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 21:52 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 07.05.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:01 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 01:50 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 03:03 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 05:00 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 06:46 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 09:28 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 11:58 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 12:54 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 14:47 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 16:01 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 17:47 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 20:00 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 22:24 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 08.05.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:56 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 03:00 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 05:32 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 06:13 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 08:14 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 10:16 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 12:55 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 14:46 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 16:34 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1995) EMI (I) 18:15 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Zaza (1978) Gala (I) 20:18 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 22:08 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 09.05.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:04 Richard Wagner - Die Feen (1998) Dynamic (D) 03:04 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 06:40 Louis Spohr - Faust (Version 1852) (1993) CPO (D) 09:01 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 11:30 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 14:24 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 16:43 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 18:31 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20:50 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Idomeneo, re di Creta (1972) Brilliant (I) 23:57 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Alceste (1967) Opera d'Oro (I) 10.05.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 02:11 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 04:52 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 07:09 George Frideric Handel - Serse (Xerxes) (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 09:57 George Frideric Handel - Orlando (1996) Erato Records (I) 12:45 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 14:57 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 17:26 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 20:30 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 23:31 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 11.05.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 03:32 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 04:36 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 07:10 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 09:58 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 12:36 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 16:30 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 17:58 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 20:29 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 21:46 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 19/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014